Mania
by bookgirl111
Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata and more! Collection Complete!
1. Fixation

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, and suggested lemon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. This is my first story for it. I'm doing this for you Little Fangirl1! Happy Birthday!**

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! You're almost able to legally drink Little Fangirl1! Almost! Not quite there yet! But still to a great next year! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Fixation**

"Wake up, _master_." A soft voice moans into his ear. Groaning he ignores the weight sitting on top of him as well as the as something familiar and hard rubbing into his crotch. " _Master_ ," the voice whispers in his ear, then nipping it.

Black-brown eyes snapping open it isn't long before a flash of orange has Kageyama staring at his… lover's [?] face. Boyfriend? Fuck buddy?

Communication never was their strong suit.

"What… what are you?" Looking over at his bedroom window the sun is barely over the horizon… and isn't it winter break. Shifting his gaze right back over to Hinata his questions die in the back of his throat.

Now sitting on his lap, rather than hovering over him, Kageyama can see what Hinata has decided to wear –or rather the lack of what he's wearing.

"Happy birthday, _Master Tobio_ ," Hinata coos his obviously hard cock peeking out over the small tight white bikini bottom, framed on each side by a little black bow. Trailing his gaze upward Kageyama can see across Hinata's lithe form pure skin until a black string catches his gaze. Connected on either end of the black string is tiny black outline with white lace triangles that make up the bikini top. And bows. Lots of bows. One on each corner of both triangles, not to mention the large one he can see done in black and tied behind Hinata's neck. And the big white bow tied in Hinata's orange hair.

With two small hands guiding his own Kageyama can feel his boner rage up to stand right in front of Hinata's as smooth, bare ass cheeks are pressed into him. With only what he can image is a white rope separating the ass cheeks and a big black bow tempting him.

"What can this lowly maid do for you – _Tobio_?"

Following the sentence comes a wave of pleasure as Hinata rolls his hips into Kageyama Jr. instinctively forcing the _master_ of the situation to tighten his hold. On those damn ass cheeks.

"Shouyou…" The growl is unavoidable.

And that damn cheeky distraction. Smirking and loving every moment of it.

Leaning back down over him Hinata whispers, "Happy birthday," before biting hard on his lower lip.

 _Oh_. Shouyou is going to pay –as is his ass and those darn bows!

 **AN: I've never written for this pairing before and I hope that doesn't come out too explicit that I am inexperienced. I really wanted this to go all the way like you wanted, my friend, but its so funny and fitting to stop right here! And now you're getting a year's worth of this pairing on the 21** **st** **until your next birthday! Yay!**


	2. Obsession

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. This is my first story for it. I'm doing this for you Little Fangirl1! Happy Birthday!**

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Obsession**

Volleyball. Volleyball. Volley-ball.

From the time he gets up to the time he goes to sleep, and even in his dreams it is all he can think about.

Volleyball. The ball of volley. Volleyball

He can't even remember what his life was like before volleyball.

The precision, the flow, and… the satisfaction of having complete trust in his decoy.

Things were different in middle school, especially now in high school.

V.O.L.L.E.Y.B.A.L.L.

That's all that mattered. Friends? Allies? Interaction with teammates outside of practice?

Staring in the mirror he sometimes wonder who is staring back at him.

Volleyball.

Volleyball.

Volleyball.

Hinata. Volleyball. Happy.

Hinata. Volleyball. Angry.

Hinata. Volleyball. Proud.

Hinata.

Volleyball.

Hinata.

The stupid orange crow that won't leave his head.

Hinata. Orange. Stupid. Fast. Flying. Decoy.

Hinata. Decoy.

Volleyball.

Volleyball.

Hinata.

Grabbing a bite to eat together, running the mountain lanes early in the morning, even sleeping over at his house after studying all night.

Hinata.

Hitting his serves blind –completely trusting a stranger.

Hinata.

Volleyball.

Hinata.

Who wears short, shorts even in winter, has a delectable ass he doesn't get nearly enough time to stare at, and smiles so effortlessly –too effortlessly at everything.

Hinata smiling.

Moaning.

Jumping into his arms when they win.

Kiss. He wants to kiss Hinata.

He wants to hug Hinata. Touch Hinata.

He wants to have sex with him.

To kiss him breathless every time the two of them have an argument or even slightly butt heads.

To run his hands along Hinata's firm looking ass and see if it is more soft or more firm.

To make love to him sweetly every game they win, and roughly to free them of their frustrations at each loss.

Hinata.

Hinata.

Hinata.

Even more so than the volleyball that connects them –all he wants is Hinata.

 **AN: Mania is a series that updates each month on the 21** **st** **until Little Fangirl's birthday in 2018! This is what you make me do, Little Fangirl1. A simple one-shot with a lemon derails into a project of massive undertaking. Ugh…**

 **PS. I actually almost forgot to upload this... I had a very long day at work and my brain is mush -but I remembered in time!**

 **See you all next month with:**

 **11/21 Infatuation**


	3. Infatuation

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, kink, masturbation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. I'm still fairly inexperienced when it comes to dealing with Haikyuu.**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Infatuation**

12:34 PM XX/XV/WW

 _:Hey Kenma?:_

1:39 PM

:Yes?:

 _:Do you ever find yourself:  
:You know staring at Kuroo?: _

:Why?:

 _:Is it normal?:_

:We're dating…:

 _:So only if you dating?:_

:Only if sexually attracted:  
:Why?:

 _:Is finding someone's legs sexy normal?:_

…

"Ugh," Hinata cries into his bed pillow, _'I knew this was a bad idea!'_ he screams at himself internally. But, as the hard blush settles on his face, he just can't stop thinking about Kageyama's FUCKING LEGS! Why?

"Why me..?" the boy sobs rubbing his legs as the vision of those _long-hairless-sculpted_ legs comes back at full throttle.

And it's not even like he likes the rest of Kageyama –sure he throws tosses really well and they practice all the time –but it's not like his large worn hands _[that could hold Hinata down into the mattress],_ or his face _[of which is totally kissable –at least according to all the girls at school],_ or even his body size _[that is large enough to trap Hinata between it and a wall]_ –gets him hard and needy like his _fucking_ legs!

Beep!

His phone chirps. Shooting up similar to his cock whenever Kageyama is showing off his lickable legs Hinata rushes for his phone, which is sitting right next to him on the covers. Unlocking the screen he reads the screen again and again.

:Maybe you like them?:  
:When I start like Ku-kun I found his hands super sexy:  
:Good luck with the king:

Slamming back down into his pillows Hinata locks his phone and groans loudly. _'Like Kageyama? Nooo! He'll kill me for liking him!'_

Laying still for a moment, then a second, Hinata shifts over to his side one hand running down his chest and into his boxers. Rubbing softly at first he pictures those damn legs, long and covered in sweat:

 _They've been practicing for two hours now easily and every muscular twitch is beckoning him to run his tongue over them, centimeter by centimeter. And massage them, to loosen those tight muscles and in the process tighten one muscle in particular. And once done to bring his mouth to his prize, Kageyama's hard cock on the edge –it won't be long now before–_

"Ah!" Warm cum runs all over Hinata's hand and down his cock. Bringing his hand up to his face he continues with his fantasy:

 _In response to coming closer to the edge Kageyama's legs wrap themselves around Hinata's head, holding him in place. He doesn't have to wait but a moment more before warm cum is shot down his throat and into his mouth with its salty, bitter flavor bringing tears to the corners of his eyes as he runs his hands up and down the lightly quivering legs enjoying the hard muscle squishing his face._

But like all fantasies the journey comes to an end. Hinata stares at his now clean hand in disappointment.

"I wonder…" he begins dazing at the bedroom ceiling. "Does Kageyama's cum taste similar to mine?"

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

 **See you next month with: Undetermined at the time because if you check on my profile I unfortunately have to go on hiatus because despite what most of you think Irma is ruining my life! Hopefully I will be back in time by the end of December and it will not affect this story at all!**

 **But seriously because of Irma and moving things around for our schedule at the college I literally have six papers, four projects, two book reports [for works I haven't finished], and a dozen readings from PDF's that are literally turning myself blind.**


	4. Compulsion

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. This is my first story for it. I'm doing this for you Little Fangirl1! Happy Birthday!**

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Compulsion**

It was strange, neither of them knew when it began but all of a sudden there was this itch, this need, this… _something_.

And here they are today. The winter sun has already set and both of them are now heading back home, hands in gloves hiding in their hoodies pockets.

Breathing heavily into the bright orange scarf the shorter of the two is glad to hide behind said scarf to smile without fear. Sure in this weather it would have been safer to ride his bicycle to school and back but then he wouldn't be here now side by side with his taller companion.

Unknown to the shorter companion the taller boy is also very happy that he "forgot" his bike.

Though they say nothing on it –it is very obvious to both of them that neither forgot a thing. Especially since this is the eighteenth time this month alone the two are walking side by side on their way home.

It is silent. The winter has scared all the birds away, with the exception of two crows.

They walk in pace, each one keeping the other from pacing to fast, even as both wish to get there as soon as possible.

And there it is: the gates to a park. In the summer their favorite place to train. Now cover in snow and abandoned by most it is their sanctuary.

Without a word, without a thought –their hands, though gloved, grasp one another.

It started in the spring. By accident. At least that's what they tell themselves: Hinata's natural clumsiness combined with the park's natural dirt ground constantly sends the young volleyball player home in cuts and scrapes. That's why poor but responsible Kageyama has to escort him through the park to make sure Hinata gets home safe and sound. And holding hands makes it easier to not lose the shorter player in the crowd.

There is not another soul in the park. Not a bird, not a pet, not a person.

Their hands still do not let go. Neither even bother to try and separate their hands from one another.

It's just a habit now –they'll argue if questioned about it. Feels weird to do everything else the same but not this one little part of the routine.

They of course don't tell anyone about the time Hinata held Kageyama's hand when he fell asleep during the drive to the overnight game. Or the time Kageyama drags Hinata away from his class by his hand and even when they get to the gym and have to change from practice still doesn't let go –even though its they'd have to in order to practice in the first place. Or how Hinata refused to let go of Kageyama's hand after they find a love letter in the taller boy's shoe locker.

But still –almost a year into the ' _accidental'_ ritual –neither boy wants to confront its meaning to the other.

And that's okay.

Holding hands now is just as natural as breathing, seeing one another in their dreams, or syncing up during a game –so why should a compulsion be a bad thing?

 **AN: Good News! My short hiatus for the end of semester did not affect this story! Yay! Celebrate! See you all next year!**

 **See you all next month and year with:**

 **1/21 Craving**


	5. Craving

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, and suggested lemon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. This is my first story for it. I'm doing this for you Little Fangirl1! Happy Birthday!**

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! You're almost able to legally drink Little Fangirl1! Almost! Not quite there yet! But still to a great next year! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Craving**

Maybe it started with their first kiss, Kageyama can't help but wonder to himself. Even as innocence as that series of kisses were –mere pecks of lightly pressing their lips together –the sheer fact that the kisses were _kisses_ rather than a kiss may have started the downward spiral for Hinata.

You know, that downward spiral were all of a sudden your boyfriend/lover/significant other suddenly overnight gains a seemingly uncontrollable oral fixation. For you. And basically any phallic or obscene food he can get his hands on.

Fuck you Hinata, for ruining ice cream.

Regardless of whether the oral fixation pre-dates the potential origin story with a series of kisses, that doesn't do much for the current situation Kageyama finds himself in:

Alone in the gym with Hinata? Check.

Monday morning after not getting to see each other since Saturday practice? Check.

A relatively warm morning considering the changing of the seasons that seems to have wormed its way into Hinata's sex drive? Check.

Kageyama backed into a corner by Hinata half-way through their solo practice with that dazed look in his eye that is not at all good for Kageyama? Check.

Is Kageyama screwed, especially after their team captain made it illegal for the two of them to have sex in the gym, locker room, bathroom stall, side of the gym building, classroom, and basically anywhere else on campus including the two –especially if that sex is oral in nature –and the possibility of him entering at any moment is likely?

Yes. Yes, he is.

Does he want to care? Yes. And fuck –two months ago he might have.

But those glazed eyes and that thick lips red with Hinata's nervous biting lip, that small tongue always pushing into tight crevices it shouldn't be in, and those small teeth that treat his skin and _sensitive areas_ just rough enough to his liking Kageyama can't help but have a craving for more each and every time they touch.

It might not an oral fixation like that Hinata has been consumed by, but as his shorter boyfriend pulls him down into a sloppy open kiss he can't help but grin at the obvious worshipping of his own body.

Perhaps Kageyama has an appetite as well.

 **AN: Welcome to the New Year! And a new drabble for this collection! And you do not want to know the level of frustration I had to reach to even get this uploaded because there is no internet in my house and there is no internet in the public library and this month the update days fall under when I go to work so I can't go to my university to upload this because over all their overworked internet is the best of the options available. I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you next month!**


	6. Preoccupation

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, kink, masturbation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. I'm still fairly inexperienced when it comes to dealing with Haikyuu.**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Preoccupation**

"Hello? Hello? Hey! –Anyone in there? Hell- _ooo_?" Tanaka asks waving his hands in front of "the king" for the fifth time this practice alone.

"Don't bother", Tsukishima mutters arms crossed as he watches Hinata and Nishinoya go at it under the guidance of Suwamura and Sugawara.

"Why?"

An eye roll is all he gets in return before Tsukishima walks off.

"Hey! You disrespectful little…" Tanaka grits his teeth in annoyance. Turning back he can see Kageyama with a dazed look staring at the last practice group of the evening. So weird. Everything about the so call "king" is weird. Whatever. Not his problem.

Walking off Tanaka grabs his water battle, 'Fuck its empty', and heads off for the water fountain. By the time he returns from the uneventful tasks he finds the king exactly as he left him. Whatever. Still not his problem.

Two minutes go by as most of the rest of the team has put away the equipment and are just waiting on the captain to finish up and debrief them.

So another five minutes go by and finally Hinata and Nishinoya are done and the team is in a huddle. Well most of the team. That damn king is still of in la-la-land doing who knows what. But what- _ever_ , not his problem. Tanaka knows what the schedule is for next week and is pumped for the next game. Time to go and get some rest and be done for the night, and forget homework all he wants to do is take a nap.

The king still has not moved from his spot.

Even after he has grabbed his things and most of the team has already left for the night that damn first year is still standing there doing nothin' –absolutely nothing!

"Hey!" he shouts immediately regretting the fact he does at some level care for the smug bastard, at least more so than Tsukishima.

But he's ignored. Again. No big surprise he guesses. So he turns around and calls it a night. No one else has questioned the kid's weird behavior tonight so why should he give any more of a fuck then any of them.

He gets to the door. The fucking door, when that little sempai inside of him says he should at least make sure the kid heads home, and he turns around –only to see Hinata and Kageyama making out at the other end of the gym. He's too far away un- **no** - _totally_ -fortunately to see or actually hear much of the action going on but he's pretty sure that those are Kageyama's hands on Hinata's dark shorts grabbing his –nope!

It takes him probably five seconds to realize he is already half way home that is how fucking fast he is in getting away from that smutty goodness.

Smutty goodness? What the actual fuck is wrong with him.

No. What the fuck is going on with Hinata and Kageyama! Is that why the king was staring at the last group earlier? Because from his position he could clearly see Hinata's round little ass! Round little _what_?

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Tanaka curses himself the whole way home, gets no sleep, and from the next morning on –never questions the "kings" preoccupation with Hinata's ass.

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

 **When I started this I did not realized that more so than discussing Kageyama's ability to be completely preoccupied with Hinata I wanted to get into the head of Tanaka, who I am pretty sure curses a ton in his mind just based off his facial expressions throughout the manga.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I have midterms tomorrow~**


	7. Urge

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, kink, masturbation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. I'm still fairly inexperienced when it comes to dealing with Haikyuu.**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Urge**

It was strange. It was unusual. It was…

 _Cat-trifying_

"Oh! I just don't know what to do! What do I do?" Hinata shouts running around his apartment as I watch in complete disinterest. Apparently my servant [aka owner] thought it be _hilarious_ to leave me with a sitter for the weekend. Of course he had to choose always curious and more than a little airhead Hinata, I mean sure he's our one neighbor that isn't a crazy old coot with two dozen fertile felines attacking me but…

"How do you even take care of a cat? I mean seriously? What do I do?"

Okay. That's it. Stretching my spine and flexing my claws I jump off the couch and head right towards some entertainment.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. I knew I shouldn't have accepted this responsibility. I mean I still have to depend on Siri to remind me to wake up, eat, and leave practice! How am I supposed to be expected to care for a –ahhh!"

 _Thump_.

Ah… Music to my ears.

Weaving between the legs of a moving victim. Gets them every time.

"Oh, you're Highness! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

" _Stupid human! Put me down!"_ Unfortunately the Shrimp doesn't bother to listen to me – _ever_. Rebellious Shrimp.

I like the sound of that.

" _I bub thee the Rebellious Shrimp, personal servant of the Great King of Apartment Nine. Speak to approve your servitude as my personal amusement and I shall protect you from all dangers."_

Then we play the staring game. Wow, he actually seems to be giving this a lot of thought.

"Who's the most handsome cat in the world?" He exclaims rubbing his face into my stomach.

Alright… so he's still an idiot.

Sighing I respond with a pat of my paw on his ruffled orange pelt. And oh, the face he makes when he looks back up towards me. The adoration, the love, the _gratification_ –how I love it.

…

…So I wipe it right off by swiping at him, claws and all.

As I lick my paws and enjoy myself, now once again on the ground rather than being held like a babe [I am a man thank you very much], I think to myself as I watch my new servant cry lightly with a pout on his lips as he scurries off to lick his wounds:

 _Who says you can't have the urge to be evil to those you love?_

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

 **I started off with the idea of cat-boys… instead I end up with boy-Hinata and cat-Kageyama [named Highness by the way]… I'd still ship it. But considering the… size difference of domesticated cat and human Hinata –I'm not gonna write anything physical.**

 **But I guess: vote in the reviews if you want maybe a panther size Kageyama doing Hinata… because the more I think about it –the more I wanna do it… but it might offend some of you guys [even though mania can be a messed up thing]. So tell me yes or no in the next couple of days and if it's a go –next month?**

 **Still got no clue how I got here…**

 **Have a good day!**


	8. Fetish

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, kink, masturbation.**

 **AN: So no one said in the reviews they wanted this… but no one in the reviews said they didn't want it. Interpret the lemon below as you will –I kept it vague for that reason. Panther, panther-boy, or some weird-ass role-play –I hope you readers enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. I'm still fairly inexperienced when it comes to dealing with Haikyuu.**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Fetish**

Narrator: _We start our story long ago. Hinata, a young exotic veterinarian in training is interning at the local zoo. One day a new animal for a developing exhibit arrives: Kageyama –a fully grown black panther! All is well as Hinata gets used to settling Kageyama into his routine while the exhibit is being finished but –suddenly –trouble strikes! Kageyama has entered his rut –and the female black panther has not yet arrived at the zoo!_

Narrator: _"Oh, no!" Hinata bemoans wondering what to do. In a hope to help his knew friend before getting help from the senior staff Hinata opens the door to the enclosed space and tries to give the panther a dose of sedative strong enough to put him to sleep. Only…_

Narrator: _Warning! This is if you missed the AN note above –while written vaguely for readers pleasure you can consider this a role-play, Hinata getting nailed by a panther-boy, or him developing a panther-fetish –it does suggest having intercourse with an animal. You have been forewarn._

…to end up on the concrete floor of the underground enclosure with paws much larger and sharper than his own hands holding him still. Closing his eyes Hinata thinks for a moment it is the end –only for a hot breath to be rolled onto his face before a long, sand-paper, tongue to lick across his lips, nose, and forehead.

Blinking his eyes open, Hinata barely gets a breath in before the paws, with long claws extended, rip his shirt and front of his pants to shreds. Even so –it gives him just enough seconds to turn over and crawl his way out from under Kageyama. Only to find himself facing a wall with a very horny, and big, panther blocking his exit out.

Oh. And his ass is now facing said panther, Hinata realizes as a tongue licks across the still somewhat handing cloth. With another soft swipe however, Hinata finds himself corned, naked, and somehow highly aroused.

An deeper growl comes from above Hinata. Above? A shiver runs down his spine and as he looks up deep, yellow eyes darkened and full of innate instinct stare back at him. A beast –not even the usual look of pride Hinata is so used to can be found within.

Something hard, long, and wet presses against his back. Something deep and heavy releases itself from the beast causing the young teen to shiver. Something utterly animalistic calls out to Hinata –and he loves it.

Within moments of the call Hinata's little friend goes from flaccid to ready to burst.

Kageyama purrs in response.

' _Shit'_ , Hinata thinks drooling just as little as his own body feels like its burning in a pseudo-heat-like state. Kageyama then seems to decide enough is enough and bends down to start licking the side of Hinata's face.

"Ah," Hinata moans softly and unconsciously moves his head toward the tongue, allowing its length to even enter his own mouth, while pushing his as out as he shifts his weight onto his arms leaning against the corner. Eventually Kageyama pulls away and drags a line of drool with him as he does so, not to mention the drool from his own mug that has dripped onto Hinata's bare back leaving a stream of slick to run slowly down towards the crack of his ass.

"Hm," Kageyama only hums slightly before purring as he rubs his nose into running drool and dropping his paws back onto the ground noses his cold, actual, nose into the sight crack between the two round orbs. Finding the scent of arousal Kageyama instinctually licks several times eliciting heavy, and sometimes high pitched, moans from his to-be mate.

And Hinata, without Kageyama completely covering his body anymore can no longer subconsciously argue that he isn't able to get away. And he doesn't, he realizes, he doesn't want to get away. In fact, before he even is aware of his actions, Hinata reaches behind and pulls those round orbs away from one another to reveal a bright pink pucker that is quickly covered with panther drool.

The heat is getting worse and Hinata only wants more. More. _More_.

Letting go with one hand Hinata uses the slick and his own arousal to push one of his thin fingers just past the tight ring and pulls down. And as small as the opening was –Kageyama was not about to let it go.

"Oh!" Hinata cries in pain as his body is thrown into the wall, hard dick and all, and is kept pressed there flush as the tip, and even more, of Kageyama's tongue begins to enter his tight passage effectively wetting it.

Hinata is so warm at this point he can't even tell how long him and both his throbbing cock and ass spend in the agony. And then it happens: a deep growl calling him back to reality. Turning his flush head over his shoulders he can watch Kageyama back up and show off his hard and prickled length dripping precious cum onto the ground.

For him.

Forgetting all about Kageyama's rut, about the camera system that hasn't been completely set up, about no one that is going to come looking for him for another few hours, about how _wrong_ everyone else will think this is…

Hinata turns, drops to his knees, and crawls toward the dripping cock, even going under Kageyama and welcomes the warm cum and length into his mouth. Closing his eyes around the unique taste, Hinata knows immediately –he's completely ruined for any human man forevermore.

And so he sucks, slurps, and deep throats the length as Kageyama holds completely still purring deep from within.

"Aaah!" Hinata cries out when his concentration is broken at Kageyama driving his canines into his the left cheek of his ass. In surprising pleasure Hinata finds himself releasing onto the concrete floor with his bleeding ass up and the rest of his body resting down. With eyes closed it doesn't even take more than a minute before he's realized Kageyama has walked the distance around him to begin the mount as he feels the thick and wet instrument drive into him.

Panting Hinata finds himself quickly meeting the panther's thrusts despite having just been spent. And it might just be the hormonal high but when Kageyama finally does let loose and the pain of his prickles comes to the forward of his mind as a heavy knot forms Hinata can't help but think as the word turns black around him…

This is the kind of sex he's been looking for all his life.

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

 **I think the worst part about writing this is that after I completed the forewarn part both of my cats started to bother me… they know! They know!**

 **PS. This is like double the length of most of my other chapters for this story and I just literally completed it –why do all my professors have the same due date for all their work?**


	9. Passion

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, kink, masturbation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. I'm still fairly inexperienced when it comes to dealing with Haikyuu.**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Passion**

Hinata.

Someone that Karasuno High use to be able to describe in a single word: Passion.

Passion for volleyball, passion for friends, passion for life.

Someone as bright as his orange hair when it came to breathing life into both his classmates and teammates. Or… at least he used to.

"Hinata!" Takeda-Sensei shouts as the boy leaves his class. It is the end of the afternoon in early winter. A soft orange sunset only seems to make the boy's bright hair seem even more apparent. But his efforts are ignored once again, Hinata walks off –no doubt heading for home.

"He ignored you again –didn't he Sensei?"

Turning the faculty advisor sees Yamaguchi, now a second year.

"Yes," the teacher admits looking back at the sunset.

Such passion. But, like the sunshine his bright orange hair reflects, every passion will set.

"Let's go to practice, Sensei."

And that was it. The end of another day.

…

He didn't hear about the news until the following morning during an early practice with the team had set up. At first when his phone rang he ignored it –too caught up in the practice match with the first year members, a team of four, against the second year members, only a pairing of two. Even so Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were winning the match: four-zero.

It was when his phone rang a second time and, now captain, Nishinoya's did as well that he had a bad feeling.

…

The funeral… it was a strangely bright affair. Even with the attendance of two dozen volleyball players from various teams, and a majority of the high school all in black –nothing seemed to even come close to negate the picture by the coffin of Hinata right beside his passion.

Jumping.

 _What an irony_ , he couldn't help but think. What clearly had been one of Hinata's best skill in volleyball, in life, used to take his own life? He couldn't have picked a more surefire way to reach the end.

Hinata had never gone home that night as he and the rest of the team assumed. Hinata would never go home. Hinata, like his passion did, went into the woods for a run. A run, that for Hinata ended Kageyama's life tragically when an earthquake big enough to release a few trees had it all tumbling down the base of the mountain buried beneath hundreds of pounds of rubble. A run, that for the rest of them ended Hinata's life just as tragically when he went over the safety ropes into the slippery rubble to jump off it all onto the sharp rocks below –sharp enough to pierce his neck and like the sunset end the brightly burning passion that had been Shouyou Hinata.

Hinata, the boy who always chased after his passion.

Even if it meant following love into the afterlife.

Isn't that what passion is supposed to be?

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

 **I didn't like this prompt –I think I rewrote how to interpret passion half a dozen times before I settled on this idea. Sorry it's sad.**


	10. Desire

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, kink, masturbation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. I'm still fairly inexperienced when it comes to dealing with Haikyuu.**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Desire**

Hinata never understood why it was bad.

Much less why it was wrong.

Of course his sister didn't understand, she was barely a babe when the two of them were taken from their mother and sent to live with their grandparents forever.

But Hinata remembered, vividly and explicitly remembered.

He remembered how everyday his mother would sleep and how was supposed to be a good boy and sleep during the day too so the monsters wouldn't get him. He remembered how if his little sister woke up it was his job to feed her as mother instructed, wash her as mother instructed, and watch her until she fell asleep as mother instructed. It was only when the sun went down that mother would truly be alive. A quick meal, usually of eggs and rice, with plenty left over for lunch at midnight and dinner at sunrise. Then the makeup, the hair, the corset and of course a short dress covered by a robe to hide the fact that she never wore any underwear or bra. Hinata didn't learn those even existed until the age eight. He learned a lot of things at the age of eight.

At the door mother would instruct Hinata with what workbooks he was supposed to go over, what educational videos he was to watch, and left the small TV in the play corner on for his sister to watch while she played. The play corner was small and relatively the only place were mother's work didn't enter.

He can remember it. Their bedroom, playroom, haven –as mother explained it to him. A place for just him and his sister corned off in the one room apartment by bulky furniture with shelfs of half-broken toys, the small TV and DVD player, baby equipment for feeding and diapers, and educational materials for Hinata. A place where he and later on his sister slept, played, learned, and watched.

Though his sister was far too young to partake in the last bit.

Watching mother work.

She'd be gone for hours. Sometimes she'd never bring any one back. Sometimes it meant she didn't get any work. Sometimes it meant work had been done in the alley or if the work was wealthy a hotel.

But sometimes she'd come home. 10, 11, 12 o'clock at night. And that's when Hinata would watch her work.

He can still close his eyes and remember the first time it happened. It's his earliest memory. Her orange-red hair covering a nude body, and work towering over her as the one-room becomes consumed by strange squishy sounds that to him were practically a lullaby. This work was different though from the others. He wanted Hinata there. He wanted Hinata to watch. Mother told him when he was older that work will pay sometimes double to have someone as young as Hinata partake in the experience –and all he has to do was watch. Hinata didn't really find it any different from watching his sister or the educational videos mother left for him.

So Hinata watched. And watched. And watched.

Brown hair, black hair, thin eyes, thick eyes, old, young, twins, brothers, friends, loners, husbands, tourists, locals, their landlord, their neighbors –all he had to do was watch from the entrance to the play corner. No one ever touched him, much less ever asked his sister to watch. Some would even give him candy and tell him what a good boy he was and to take care of his mother after they had cleaned up and were ready to leave.

Watching became Hinata's contribution to the rent and even helped mother get him and his little sister brand new, and super soft, futons.

Their life was happy.

But everyone he's met since say's it's wrong.

Hinata was almost eight when his mother was arrest. And just past his eighth birthday when he and his sister was finally released into their grandparent's custody with their mother serving a life sentence in prison. His sister doesn't remember much, she was barely three at the time.

Despite what the social workers say about his mother not doing a good job raising the two of them it didn't mean that her lessons and workbooks kept Hinata from joining third grade with the other nine year olds next spring. It didn't mean that her lessons on how bad the world could be and the honest truth about humanity kept Hinata from having fun, or noticing pedophiles on the street.

And despite all the watching and watching as a child, it didn't mean that Hinata grew up to want nothing to do with sex or watching it, nor did he grow up on wanting the role of watcher in the act of other's performing sex.

No.

Hinata finally understands. With the camera recording and thousands of work watching him from his small room in the countryside he understands. The thing that drove his mother to keep on bring work home that wanted a child to watch such acts –her desire to be watched.

It had been building in him stronger than any orgasm he's ever experience. Stronger than trauma of the life his mother led them through. Stronger than the pain of the first time he fisted himself at age ten and came so _fucking_ hard only to feel hollow because he hid himself away from the world as if this wasn't an act to be _showed_ , to be _seen_ , to be _watched_ by all.

All he desires from this work is to be watched. To be seen. To be showed off –and in doing so –to show off the true nature of the horrible, lying, manipulative outside world that denies what it really means to be human.

And as he lies in a pile of five different work's semen at the end of another successful broadcasting he can still feel it. Just past the viewer's vision, controlling the camera, those prideful eyes watching him. No judgement, no anger –in fact only glee.

He smiles.

Hinata, or as he is known in the camboy scene Number 10, smiles the moment the recorder is off and can feel himself become hard and ready for a special someone.

Kageyama Tobio.

The one person Hinata always desires to be always be watching.

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

 **This is clearly an AU… but admit it Hinata is still adorable even as an exhibitionist!**


	11. Fascination

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: KXH, lemons, limes, non-connecting stories, occasional AUs, and trans situations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. This is my first story for it. I'm doing this for you Little Fangirl1! Happy Birthday!**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Fascination**

It was always easy to find Hinata. With bright, and natural, orange hair in the middle of Japan gave Kageyama a one-in-three chance of finding him… well, _literally_ anywhere.

And yet, since they meet, and even more so since they've started dating, it has always been Hinata who found him in a crowd. And considering the shrimp hasn't a centimeter since… forever, now that he thinks about it, the situation was both impressive and irritating.

So… "Hey Hinata?"

One evening in the late summer after a long practice with the two resting in their share college dorm…

"Yes Tobio?"

Ignoring the large and deeply red blush crossing his cheeks –damn the little minx always calling him by his first name since they agreed it was okay –he continued on: "How can you always find me. I mean –in the crowd and whatever…"

"Oh!" Hinata giggles. "That's super easy –your shoulders."

…

…

… _What?_

Shooting up from, super-nice-comfortable, bed they were laying on top of Kageyama heads for their, tiny, shared bath and pulling off his shirt looks at himself in the mirror.

What shoulders?

"You don't see it?" Hinata giggles as he leans outside the bathroom looking at his long-time boyfriend like an ocelot reading to pounce. Stepping forward, and-or cornering his prey, Hinata runs his hands lightly up Kageyama's arms tracing each muscle until –he saw it.

How does he go for over twenty-years without ever noticing something so important about his own body!

There hovering in the mirror is both of Hinata's hands sitting with the fingers straight out towards the mirror drawing his attention to them –and his uneven shoulders. Although not visible from a distance, and not even up close unless you are looking specifically for it, his left shoulder was just a centimeter, maybe even two, shorter than his right.

…

…

…Wait?

"Is that why you've always placed bite marks, hickeys, and bruises on my left shoulder!"

Hinata just giggled and turns a shade of blush not too far off from his hair.

 **AN: I forgot that today was the 21** **st** **… but I remembered to upload today. Also –there's only two more uploads before this is complete! It's been almost a year!**


	12. Enthusiasm

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, kink, masturbation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. I'm still fairly inexperienced when it comes to dealing with Haikyuu.**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Enthusiasm**

"Come on, come on –come on! Move faster you slow poke! Let's go already! Do you not know the meaning of the work faster? It means more fast!"

"Wow…" Sugawara whispers at the sight. "I never thought I'd see a day were Hinata of all people wants to rush out of volleyball practice, even if it's just putting the equipment away."

"I'm just glad I'm not Tanaka right now," Sawamura chuckles as Tanaka's sudden sneeze trips him and Hinata to the ground –spilling the various volleyballs he had been carrying to storage and causing Hinata to go in a frenzy picking them up.

"Though," Sugawara starts with a small smile, "I wonder what in the world could get him more excited than volleyball."

"A little birdy told me that Kageyama's letting him sleep over for the first time tonight."

Jaw dropping Sugawara's voice echoes throughout the gymnasium:

" _He's what!"_

 **AN: Mania is a series inspired by Haikyuu including several pairings, inspired by a request from my personal friend for her birthday! None of the stories in Mania have to do with one another and will be uploaded as one-shots. So read in any order you of your choice!**

 **So… I think I was channeling Hinata a little in this one because: NEXT MONTH IS THE LAST UPDATE! Yup! It's been a year already and next month will be the reunion and final chapter with the self-titled update: Mania. That's also why this chapter is** _ **soooo**_ **short –I'm so pumped for next chapter I didn't even want to spoil anything but no matter what I wrote this month it wasn't go enough! T_T –so I decided to just be realistic with this update: Hinata's pumped, I'm pumped, and Kageyama may or may not have a heart attack…**

 **Good luck and: See you all next month!**


	13. Mania

**Summary: This is their mania –their obsession, their enthusiasm, their craving. Nothing and no one can stop them, not even themselves. Not that they really want to stop, that is. Warnings: Kageyama/Hinata, kink, masturbation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu. I'm still fairly inexperienced when it comes to dealing with Haikyuu.**

" _Mania"_

 _Defined as "an excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession", synonyms for include: "obsession, compulsion, fixation, fetish, fascination, preoccupation, infatuation, passion, enthusiasm, desire, urge, and craving."_

 **Mania**

He knew what was going to happen the minute Hinata closed his bedroom door. His parents weren't home so there wasn't any reason to take the time other than a force of habit. A habit Kageyama was regretting ever being part of forming –but was also excited beyond belief every time it occurs.

Both the "habit" and "it" of course being sex.

Because what else would a hyperactive, too much energy for his body, easily contended idiot of a shrimp enjoy more than volleyball?

Nothing. Nothing at all.

Small hands press on his shoulders pushing him down to the bed. Paying attention once more it really doesn't surprise him to find that Hinata decided to discard his clothes as quickly as possible, left in a muddled pile by the door. Hinata always loves when Kageyama lets him take over. And Kageyama isn't afraid to. Something flutters in his lower gut as he notices in the black cloth in Hinata's hands.

"Want it?" He asks with that same goofy smile he finds whenever they win a game.

He nods and finds himself in the world of darkness.

"On or off?" Hinata purrs as he fingers Kageyama's volleyball uniform. He knew Hinata loved how he looked in it.

"Leave the jersey."

"Really!" Hinata squealed already pulling off his shorts and underwear in one fell swoop with one hand and the other pushed him back at the same time so he laid on his bed with his legs still standing in the air. With control of his legs handed over to Hinata, Kageyama wasn't surprised to find that it barely took a second to feel soft nibbles trailing down his inner thighs.

He shivered.

"Like that?" Hinata teases before Kageyama feels something soft, wet, and warm –a tongue –work its way along the back of his balls and up, up, up to the tip of his cock.

"Uh!" Of course it wouldn't be without pain as Hinata pinches the flesh of his foreskin between his front teeth unsheathing him in a manner that causes a full body twitch –only to create more pain as Hinata continues to hold the flesh being jerked away.

Then the pain ceases…

Replacing it is returning of the soft, wet, and warm as it laps like a kitten all around his balls. First in an up-down motion as before for what seems like forever before switching to side-to-side. But never did the attention move above to his actual head.

This wasn't unusual. Hinata always seemed to have a strange fascination with his testicles and usually paid little attention to the rest of his body.

For a moment he's glad he can't see.

 _Hinata looking completely obsessed about one small part of his body as he tries to lick his way to the center of his cum-shoot._

Gulping Kageyama twitches his hands for just a moment. Then he remembers their rules.

 _Whoever is submitting is not allowed to move without guidance of the dominant –no exception. Use the safe word –not your hands._

So he fights his instinct to – _touch, pull, grab_ –and keeps as still as possible.

Even if it means ignoring the fact that he can actually feel the semen moving around as Hinata finishes licking and now begins to suck the tender flesh harshly between the teeth. And what doesn't help even more so is the feeling of the semen going up and up, as pressure builds in his gut.

"Y-ye-yellow." He finally gives in, knowing all too well that Hinata hates it when his turn to dominate ends short. That and he doesn't want to pay the penalty for cutting their time short. Especially at the start of a _long_ weekend.

He's cold then. Hinata has pulled away leaving vulnerable flesh wet and without his body heat.

In the distance he can faintly hear what is likely Hinata rummaging around looking for no doubt lube. And sure enough, with little warning –and likely planned that way –something cold, smooth, and wet –and completely different in a dozen other ways from Hinata's tongue –is poured onto the tip of his cock.

But rather than touch him or rub the slow-moving, still very cold, and gelatinous substance around he, Kageyama the "King", is left with his cock twitching around as consequence to the slow moving substance creating a sensation that is just begging him to touch.

Damn he hate it when Hinata dominated and made Kageyama depend on his very short temper of self-control to not move.

After forever Kageyama finally got a signal that his lover, Hinata, was still even in the room with him –the bed shifting. At first it was just a light shift over on his left side by his legs. Then another shift on the right side at roughly the same spot. Finally two small and cold hands rest on his upper chest, the tips of the fingers just brushing his collar bone.

"Ready?" Hinata whispers.

Fuck. He could already feel the smile from here.

He nods.

And then he's gone.

Hinata by this point is a pro at easing himself onto Kageyama –and he never likes to wait when he rides, rather Hinata like to let gravity take over the situation and drop himself all the way down.

"Hn!" Kageyama grunts feeling the bruising weight of the hundred-and-ten pound volleyball player crushing his pelvis bone.

The hands pressing on his chest scrunch in reaction to the drop and Hinata lets out a weak and mewling, "Ah!", before releasing him –both chest and penis as his lover becomes weightless floating above him.

Within seconds he drops again, only this time the hands don't scrunch but rather the nails bite into the thin flesh of his chest and the weight doesn't drop completely because within seconds Hinata is far away again. The pace is set. Seconds on, seconds off. Up and down. Bruising and scratching.

Yes and no.

Hinata and Kageyama.

"Ah!" and "Hn!"

It doesn't take long. Even in the darkness Hinata can still make him see stars as they cum in union.

"Ka-ka-gh!" Hinata mewls with some of, what Kageyama can only assume to be, drool dripping onto his chest. At exactly the same moment a warm liquid appears onto his chest slightly tickling as it dribbled down at a slowed pace.

He's no better of course as his hips shake for the first time since they started –pushing his cum further and further into the other boy –and practically ready to do it all again as he imagines his lover's face.

The two of them just lay there, only the silence and their heavy breathing and warm to keep themselves company. The warmth was especially temping as Kageyama found himself falling asleep. He barely even noticed when the warmth left.

Until it returned.

He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. Not now, not tomorrow, not until the weekend was over.

Hinata was going to wring him dry.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.

 **AN: This is the end of Mania! Thank you everyone who has been reading for the last thirteen months I hope you enjoyed! Also considering how easily Hinata fell in love, and somewhat obsessed, with volleyball –I think sex isn't too far off!**

 **Also I feel a lot of you thought Hinata was going to top… Sorry?**

 **To me personally I think topping/bottoming and being dominant/submissive in bed are two different things –and far too often they're just lumped together.**

 **Hence this piece.**


End file.
